Five nights at Candy's remastered night 1
by MiaMia2003
Summary: I promised all of you I would continue it for Ethgoesboom's inspiration. It includes Cindy and other characters!


The beginning of the video

In the office...

Candy's PO.V.

Cindy turned on the camera and got to her seat next to me and started the video for the game! We all did our introduction like how Cindy and I would start a video, and Cindy pointed out, "But today we have a special guest with us today which is Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy started to blush but the audience didn't see it because we don't have a face cam. I saw a newspaper cutscene and I started to read it but it was super fast. When it was starting to fade, I started to read super fast. "Family restaurant looking for a security guard-" Then it cut me off. I groaned and mumbled, "Seriously?" Cindy and Freddy both started to chuckle and Freddy assured me, "It happens to the best of us." Cindy patted me on the shoulder and said, "Maybe you'll get to read it when you look up the image after the video, but I'm not sure it would be worth it though." Yeah maybe, maybe not, who knows?

During the gameplay...

Cindy's P.O.V.

Freddy started to point out something to Candy something about our place reminding him of the good ol' days. I'm not sure about the good ol' days for him though. I know something about the 80s was such a crappy time for Freddy and the others. I shrugged it off and rolled with it anyway. Around 3 or 4 am, in game Candy was at the door and it made me jump, Candy screamed along with Freddy. Freddy chuckled while saying, "I think you screaming made me jump as well." Yeah whenever something startles Candy, he tends to scream in my ear hysterically or squeezes me super tight. I'm a little tougher than Candy is when it comes to these things but some horror games tend to make me jump as well but I don't scream like a lunatic. I'll probably look into the footages about Freddy's old establishment after the video. Candy suddenly remembered about back then where Toy Freddy and the other toys hated me, Candy, Penguin, and Chester. "What about Toy Freddy? Does he still hate me?" Candy asked. Freddy told him that they didn't like us very much back then but nowadays we're cool.

Almost 6 am…

Freddy's P.O.V.

I asked Candy, "You want to ask Toy Freddy if he still hates you and Cindy?" He turned his head towards me and said, "Nah. It might get awkward, you know?" I couldn't really blame him, Toy Freddy and Candy were rivals and now that Toy Freddy doesn't hate Candy that much anymore, it might get a little bit awkward between them and MiaMia2003 might see it and record it and publish it, and it wouldn't be pretty. We made it to 6 am! Which is of course the easiest nights of these FNAF fan games. Cindy pointed out, "Oh, I almost forgot! There is going to be a cutscene at the end of each night like in the original Five nights at Candy's." I hope that wasn't a spoiler because if it was, Bubba would find Cindy and kick her butt. I hope that doesn't happen. The screen says loading feed which indicates that the cutscene is going to happen. Cindy noticed Vinnie and pointed on the screen letting Candy know, "There's Vinnie!" When we turned around he jumpscared us which caused Cindy to fall out of her seat, and Candy landing on my lap after he jumped. Candy face palmed while groaning, "I forgot about that!" Cindy gets up while rubbing her head from the fall, "Ow...that's gonna leave a dent." I chuckled remembering the time Rockstar Chica slipped on the floor close to Easter 2 years ago and me helping her up in the beginning of reading her A. the ultimate custom night along with mine and Jack o Chica.

Candy's P.O.V.

We ended the recording so we can see if Cindy is okay because she fell hit her head pretty hard. I kneeled down saying, "Are you okay, Cindy?" I gave her my hand and helped her up. Cindy looking confident responded, "Don't worry Candy, I'm okay. The damage on my head might leave a dent for a little while." I sighed in relief because she might've gotten a concussion and I would've taken her to the factory and get her fixed. I wouldn't want that to happen. After Freddy left, I got Cindy on our stage and told her to stay there while I get one of the tools to get her head back to normal. I got some polishing stuff for the end, and got some supplies to fix animatronics from Penguin knowing that he would have this stuff incase it happens to me, Chester, or Cindy like what happened now. When I was done, her head looks like it never happened to her.


End file.
